Claire Jenkins
| aliases = | franchise = Dark Shadows | image = | notability = | type = Writer | gender = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | associations = | known relatives = Alex Jenkins Husband, deceased. | status = | born = | died = 1971 | 1st appearance = Night of Dark Shadows | final appearance = | actor = Nancy Barrett }} Claire Jenkins is a fictional writer and a supporting character featured in the 1971 supernatural thriller Night of Dark Shadows. She wasp played by actress Nancy Barrett. Biography Claire Jenkins was a mystery writer and art enthusiast who was married to a fellow writer named Alex. The Jenkins became close friends with Quentin Collins, the new owner of the stately mansion known as Collinwood. Quentin and his new bride, Tracy, would often invite Alex and Claire over to Collinwood for dinner. They always enjoyed visiting Quentin, but were often put off by his strange housekeeper, Carlotta Drake. In the summer of 1971, bizarre occurrences began to take place at Collinwood. Quentin began behaving very strangely, and he became prone to psychotic fits of violence. Claire and Alex grew very concerned for his well-being and feared that Tracy might be in danger so long as she was around him. On July 1st, the Jenkins took a trip to the Burton Art Gallery in New York City. They found a painting of a man who was the spitting image of Quentin. This was in fact his ancestor, Charles Collins, and was painted some time in the 19th century. Claire began to suspect that some sort of supernatural phenomenon was taking place at Collinwood. She soon learned that the ghost of a 19th century witch named Angelique Collins had been haunting Quentin in an effort to revitalize the spirit of her old lover, Charles Collins. Angelique's ghost tried to kill the Jenkins on several occasions. Claire was barely in time to rescue her husband from his car during one of Angelique’s spectral attacks. As things grew more and more dangerous around Collinwood, Claire invited Tracy to stay at their home where she would be safe. A demented stable hand named Gerard Stiles broke into the Jenkins cottage in an effort to kidnap Tracy. Claire shot Gerard in the face, but he managed to survive and abduct Tracy from the house. Before long, Claire and Alex came to believe that Quentin was successful in exorcising the harmful spirits from his home and person. Despite that however, they decided to leave Collinsport and take a well-earned vacation at the Cape. As they drove away, their car skidded off the road into a ditch and both Alex and Claire were killed in the crash. Witnesses reported seeing a ghostly white smoke filling the vehicle as it veered off of the highway. Notes * * Nancy Barrett, John Karlen and Grayson Hall are the only actors to appear in both House of Dark Shadows and Night of Dark Shadows, albeit as different characters. * Claire and Alex wrote a novel entitled The Ghost at Corinth Bend. It was published posthumously in 1972, a year after the Jenkins' untimely demise. * Actress Nancy Barrett also played the role of Carolyn Stoddard in the 1970 film, House of Dark Shadows. See also External Links * * Claire Jenkins at Horror Film Wiki * Claire Jenkins at the Dark Shadows Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Night of Dark Shadows characters Category:1943 character births Category:1971 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed in automobile accidents